


crumbling bridges

by heytherehowareyou



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:07:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28863795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heytherehowareyou/pseuds/heytherehowareyou
Summary: In this story cas and dean were/are in a reletionship. Until 15x18 happens and cas is gone. Dean though never died, he got to live a normal life and got to see Sam's kids grow. But you know how life is, death had to take him sooner or later. Sam after his death decides to tell his kids more about dean.
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester, Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 6





	1. 1.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! i had this cool idea for a fic and i decided to give it a try. Hope you like it :)

He knew that Dean's lifestyle would have been a problem sooner or later, he kept repeating to him everyday when they were younger that the unhealthy food he was eating and the drinking would kill him. But deep down he knew that his eating habits weren't the only thing that ‘’killed him’’. Dean had been through so much , his soul was heavy, he had to let go. 

Knowing and joking about what could possibly happen can't compare with the moment it actually happens. How could he forget the phone call that cold winter day announcing that his brother had passed away. He was devastated, he lost his brother, a brother who was like a mother and a father to him ,a brother who gave his life so many times to save him. He was devastated but he knew that he would see him again soon, after all they basically raised God so the least that Jack could do was make them meet again. Thank god, or maybe Jack,he had Eileen and his kids to comfort him.

When Jack brought Eileen back Sam's heart might have skipped a beat or two. He had lost her too many times already, he couldn't risk it again so he proposed to her 1 month after that. They didn't want to have the wedding right away so they waited. But when the day arrived Sam couldn't feel more proud. He finally had the life he wanted ,he started studying again even though he was way older than half of the kids in his classes but when he finally graduated he felt like one of the pieces that were missing found its way to its place. But most importantly he got married to the most beautiful girl he had ever seen, and when he got to kiss her infront of everyone making her his wife, his other half forever one of the other pieces found its place too.The same happened when Dean was born and then when Cassandra was born and finally when  Padraic was born. 

Dean in all of Sam's wins and defeats was there, by his side telling him , that everything will be alright, ‘’Eileen will be just fine she's a strong woman’’ when dean was born, ‘’ you will do great, you’re the smartest person i know’’ when he got his degree, ‘’ you've been through worst things, a small operation is nothing compared to them’’. Sam knew thought, he always knew that dean wanted to seem strong but in reality was more scared than he would ever admit. 

Now ,after his death and funeral, everytime Sam remembers him he can't help but smile. He remembers when Dean was so scared about his speech at Sam's wedding. He had written it down months before and used to practice it in front of the mirror every night ,he knew it by heart but when the time actually came he forgot everything, all those months of preparations were thrown out of the window. He never was good with speeches, Sam knew it but he didnt care , all that mattered to him was having his big brother there , alive, with him. The speech started up being really funny. When Dean got used to all those eyes looking at him he got more confident he started talking and not stammering. Dean closed his speech remembering all of those who couldn’t be there,John , Mary, Bobby ,Ellen, Jo….cas….which left everyone in tears.

Sam sometimes actually most of the time felt guilty for having all of that. He felt like talking about having a wedding, kids , about the future with dean was always a hard thing to do. Not because Dean didn't want to listen to him talk about those things but Sam didn't want to remind him that all of that could have been his too if cas were alive. Dean always looked so proud and happy for him, he was the best brother he could ever have asked for, but he knew that deep down Dean still hurted. Dean used to get drunk often, especially after everything had ended. Sam always thought that a part of dean's soul and heart always hoped that cas could come back, but Jack had already informed him that he couldn't bring him back to earth. Ever since that dean would get drunk very often and it was up to Sam to take him home. ‘’Today is our anniversary’’ , ‘’today is our first kiss anniversary’’ , ‘’our first date’’ , ‘’the day we met’’ , ‘’his birthday that he choose’’ , ‘’ our first time’’ , ‘’me falling for him’’ …….

Sam wanted to tell him that what he was doing wasn't healthy but of course he couldn't , how could he ,he was lucky , he got eillen back. After a while he stopped getting drunk that frequantelly, but he continued to drink on their anniversary. He never stopped. He never stopped loving him.


	2. .2

It was 1 month after dean’s funeral. Sam stopped feeling sad about it , he knew his brother was in good hands up there and he also knew that dean wouldn't want him to be sad. He decided to call his kids for dinner to honor their uncle dean. The 3 of them had been staying in Kansas since Dean's death to help their Father but also to because they needed it too. Dean for them was like a second father, he taught all of them how to drive and was always there when they needed him. 

  
  


It was weird how much dean looks like dean jr, they both had those beautiful emerald eyes that sam always wanted. Actually, Sam would think, they both look so much like mom, not only all 3 of them had blonde hair (even though dean’s got darker with age) but they are all so strong. Sam could tell that Dean jr would have grown to be a strong personality just like his brother. Now after dean's death all those qualities that he used to see in dean's eyes , he sees in Dean jr’s and that hell probably see in his grandchildren too.

Sam would think that It was funny how even though he never really liked his dad, he looked so much like him. He liked to think that their similarities were only physical. He ended up passing those features to  Padraic too. And also his height. It was always one of the topics that ended up being a huge discussion at the end. Dean would try to prove how they actually have the same height, which isn't true, and Sam would make fun of him about how even though he's the oldest he's also the shortest. 

Cassandra in all of that would just laugh and stare at them like they were just two idiots. She always felt like the superior winchester and she probably was. She was Sam's pride,he loved all of his kids equally,but with Cassie ,since she was the only girl of the family , had a different bond. She was so beautiful she looked just like Eileen but with dean's eyes. SHe was also so smart, the winchesters would often joke about how she came out of the womp knowing already what she wanted to do with her life. sHe got into Stanford making Sam so proud and then she moved to Edinbrugh to work as an Historian.

When they all finished dinner Sam asked them to follow him in the living room because he had something important to say to them, and they did. Dean, Cassie and  Padraic sat on the couch meanwhile Sam and Eileen sat on their armchairs.

‘’ These past few weeks have been very rough for all of us. I loved dean so much and losing him really broke me.’’ He said and Eileen took his hand. ‘’I know it has been hard for you too, you were very close to him and I want you to know that he loved you all so much and considered you his kids’’ Cassie started tearing up. ‘’ Dean was always a very reserved person and didn't always talk about his life , infact i dont know if you know this but he build this house!’’

‘’He did? impressive…’’  Padraic said turning his head around the house to inspect it , like he hadn't already lived most of his life there but the architecture in him had to do it. 

‘’ I don't understand’’ Dean jr said ‘’ Why build a house and then decide to leave it to your brother?’’

‘’It was way too big for him,as you know your uncle did not have any kids so when our family started getting bigger he decided to give it to us’’ Eillen answered

‘’ I always wondered why he didn't have any kids?He was the best with us. He would have made a great father.Didn't he want children or a wife? And if not then why build such a big house or a house at all?’’ dean asked again

‘’ Oh he loved children so much and he was so good with them that sometimes when i saw him with you i would get second thoughts about my parenting skills. He I guess never wanted a wife or a ...husband bec…’’ as he was going to continue his frase cassie stopped him 

‘’wait...WAIT UNCLE DEAN WAS QUEER? That makes so much sense’’

‘’ Em yes , he was bisexual…’’

‘’So cool! that somehow makes him even more cool’’

‘’yes…i guess’’ sam laughed ‘’ like i was saying , Dean never got married because he was in love with the same person for 42 years.’’

‘’That’s a lot….. where is sh...he.. em they now’’

‘’ that a long story but i have some time if you guys want to hear about it’’

‘’we do’’ they said.


End file.
